


?????

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Gothic, Mystery, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Dom, Adam and Mikey attend a prestigious all boys boarding school.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 6





	?????

Dom sat at his desk staring wistifuly out of the large stained glassed window of his current class math, as the professor blabed on and on about some forumla. 

He drowned out her lesson and contuined to look out at the dark cloudy sky it was going to rain soon Dom just knew it would, it seemed to always be raining. 

Dom looked over at his mate Mikey that was intently listening to the professor and taking notes, he roled his eyes "typical,"Dom huffed. Mikey was an excellent student who studied hard and got good grades. 

Dom got good grades as well but easily became bored during lessons and would let his mind wander "pssttt Adam over here," Dom wispred as he threw a peice of paper at the boy who was sitting on the desk infront of him. 

Adam ignored him so Dom decided to slip him a note he quickly scribled down something on a peice of paper and handed it to Adam but before the other boy could read the note the professor ended the class. 

"Allright thats it for today students make sure to go over chapters 3 and 4 in your text book for the next lesson,"she shouted as her students quickly filed out of the class room. 

Dom quickly left the class and met up with his friends in the hallway "hey Adam did you get my note," Dom asked.

"Ya I got it, but could you please stop sending me notes in class you are going to get me in trouble, "Adam replied .

"Oh ok sorry,"Dom spoke as he turned twards Mikey so do you want to hang out for the rest of the day since we dont have classes," Dom asked? 

"Sorry I would love to but I cant I have to go to the controll room today I will see yall later,"Mikey answered as he walked off. 

That's strange I thought he had already visited the control room this month, Adam questioned. 

That is pretty weird we usually missing the control room every month not twice a month something is definitely going on, Dom responded. 

"We should investigate,"the green eyed boy exclaimed. 

"I don't know about that it's really none of our business if the Headmasters want Mikey to go to the control room again this month that's their business and he really shouldn't snoop around,"Adam cautioned.

All Alright mr. Goody Two-Shoes whatever you say, Dom huffed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

Wanna go for a smoke instead, Dom asked with a smirk he knew that his older friend couldnt resist a cig. 

"Sure,"Adam replied as the two boys left the building and headed outside to smoke Dom's pack of cigars that he hid in his inner jacket pocket. 

It hadn't started raining yet but just in case they went under a covered part of the large school to enjoy their cigars hopefully no teacher would spot them. 

"Have you ever thought about why the headmasters send us to the controll room every month", Dom asked as he took a puff of his cigar. 

"I don't know I've always thought that was in our best interest I am sure they have a good reason for doing so,"Adam replied as he lit up another cigar. 

"I guess so I don't really trust the headmasters though I think they're up to something,"Dom said as he squinted his eyes. 

While the boys were minding their own business trouble trouble lurked around the corner........


End file.
